May It Last A Life Time
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Pink eyes starring into Green..cheeks tinting red..and everything was understood. CXW.


**LOVE COSMO AND WANDA FLUFF!!!!**

**This takes place in the past when Wanda and Cosmo are still dating. I think you're gonna like it!**

* * *

Cosmo hopped off the carnival ride and cheered. He was having the best time.

He looked over at Wanda- her pink hair pulled up into a pony tail and a smile on her face that matched his own. He loved it when they got to have fun together, of course it didn't matter to Cosmo what they did as long as she was with him. The smartest, funniest, most beautiful girl he had ever known and she actually liked him. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was that Wanda was his girlfriend. She laughed at all his jokes, even when he wasn't trying, she explained things to him when he didn't understand, she was always encouraging him to do his best, and no matter what anyone else said she always seemed happy to have him around.

"Boy that sure was fun," Cosmo exclaimed. "Don't ya think so Wanda?"

"Yeah it was nice, wasn't it?" She smiled and tucked a stray pink hair behind her ear,

Cosmo smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I threw up on you," he apologized, "I shouldn't have had those four corn dogs before riding the roller coaster."

Wanda sighed slightly. "Oh it's okay...you only did it three times," She replied with a weary but understanding smile. "And besides, I'm sure the stain will come out, or I can just buy a new shirt."

Cosmo grinned, "Wanda...have I told you how pretty you are today?" he asked.

"Only about a thousand times," Wanda replied with a grateful smile, "But who's counting."

"Wow, I sure can't count that high," Cosmo said, "But you still look really pretty."

Wanda blushed in modesty and looked down. She had never met anyone quite like Cosmo before; he was so different from the other fairies she had dated. Before she had met him she use to be so stressed all the time, always trying to maintain a perfect image, always studying, but Cosmo had taught her that she didn't have to be perfect. Yes he was clumsy at times and wasn't the brightest guy around, but he had more to offer someone than even he realized. He had a sense of innocence about him that Wanda found so refreshing, and he had a way of making her smile on even her worst days. Cosmo wasn't perfect, but he made her happier than she'd ever been before.

"Oooh lets ride the Fairy wheel!" Cosmo said, "It's a wheel! We just have to!"

Wanda smiled at his sense of logic.

"Hmmm...It is a wheel, isn't it?" She said in a humoring tone "That settles it then."  
Cosmo grinned and took Wanda's hand, blushing slightly as he did so. They had been going out for a while now and he still got butterflies every time they made contact.

At first Cosmo had seemed almost afraid to touch her, but by now Wanda had managed to remove most of Cosmos doubt on the matter; even if that meant she had to be blunt about it at times. In the beginning she actually had to tell Cosmo that it was okay, that she liked it when he hugged her and held her hand, and that it was alright to kiss her or pull her close. Wanda almost wanted to giggle when remembering Cosmos reaction, the tinted red color of his cheek and his wide disbelieving eyes when he asked her if she was sure he was allowed. Wanda squeezed his hand a little tighter at the memory, and Cosmo sent her that loving but silly grin of his.

The line seemed endless, but they waited, it was perhaps the most patient she had ever seen Cosmo. Her thoughts however seemed to be scattered everywhere. Only hours before she had been stressing about an exam she was suppose to take when Cosmo had suggested that the carnival was just the thing. She had at first declined but Cosmo had looked so sad and rejected, always seeming to take things like that personal.

"But the carnival only comes around every other week," he pouted.

"I know sweetie but I really should study," She told him.

"But you're already the smartest one in school," He reasoned.

Wanda blushed slightly "Not really," she said.

"You got all A's," he said holding up her report card that was covered in glittering stickers reading 'The smartest student in the school'

"And A stands for..uh...being smart," He told her.

Wanda smiled before looking curiously up at him.

"What did you get on your report card?" She asked.

Cosmo smiled "I got all F's," he exclaimed, "And F stands for Fun, which is what we'll have at the carnival."

Wanda looked down at her notes in thought. She really did want to go with Cosmo but it was probably a better idea to study, maybe even get Cosmo to join her since he also had the test tomorrow.

"Pretty please, it's no fun without you lamp chop," he said.

Wanda smiled at the pet name and before she knew it they were already at the carnival.

It wasn't really her grades that had her worried now though, no, it was Cosmo's. He had been a senior when she first started and he had been held back every year since then. He would never graduate if he didn't start doing better in school and he would never do that if he didn't start studying. She had tried to help but Cosmo seemed very easily distracted and very good at distracting her.

The more time she spent with Cosmo the more she wanted to spend with him and Wanda couldn't imagine graduating this year without him. It was hard enough to have a relationship with both of their parents disapproving, not to mention the rest of the kids at school who deemed Cosmo unfit. She felt tired just thinking about the hundreds of times she had to defend Cosmo, but he was worth it even if he didn't think he was.

Cosmo had even apologized to her. APOLOGIZED! Cosmo had actually told her that he was sorry people said those things about him...he was sorry they upset her. Cosmo was just too much, at times he seemed like he didn't understand anything and other times he'd turn around and surprise Wanda by answering a question before she even asked it. He had more love and compassion in him than most could even understand, he said what he meant and he acted on what he felt. Cosmo was just so honest. He was everything she wished she could be.

"Wanda?"

Wanda jumped and looked over, they were already on the fairy wheel and she hadn't even realized.

"I'm sorry Cosmo, did you say something," she asked sincerely.

Cosmo looked concerned.

"Are you okay Wanda?" He asked, "You aren't gonna throw up too are you?"

"No..no I'm fine," Wanda replied, "I just zoned out, that's all."  
Cosmo nodded.

"I do that when I have waking dreams." he told her.

"Waking dreams?" Wanda asked with a smile, "You mean day dreams."  
"Yep, those too," he replied.

Wanda smiled some but the reoccurring worry surfaced in her.

"What's wrong, honey bun?" Cosmo asked again after seeing Wanda frown. "Are you scared of heights?"

"No. it's not that"

"You're not afraid of giant wheels are ya?" he asked.

Wanda shook her head with a small smile "No...It's nothing really."

"If it's nothing then I should know about it," He said tapping a finger to his chin. "Do I know already?"

Wanda sighed and smiled. "I've just been thinking...,"

Cosmo looked over and prompted her to continue. He may not always understand everything Wanda said but he was always willing to listen, and that meant more to her that Cosmo probably realized.

"Well..." Wanda looked away nervously "I've been thinking about school, and graduating. What if you don't pass this year, Cosmo? What then? I think that it would be hard to keep a relationship going if I left to become a fairy godparent and you didn't. I don't want to lose you Cosmo but I think that things are about to get difficult for us. I thought that it would be enough to just be with you and that's all I really want. I think I want it more than being a fairy godparent. I think you're worth waiting for Cosmo. I just think that we should do this together. Cosmo I know you can do it...I really do"

There was a silence in which Wanda tried to catch her breathe. The fairy wheel had stopped at the very top and the sound of the crowd below seemed distant.

"What...what do you think Cosmo?" Wanda asked too afraid to look over.

Cosmo was silent for a moment as he studied her. He wasn't entirely sure what Wanda meant, but he knew that she was upset and he knew that it had something to do with him and school. He hated seeing Wanda upset and if he could he would take all those things that made her frown and send them on a rocket to the moon. Wanda always worried about everything but he wished she didn't have to worry about him too.

"I think you think too much," he said in a serious tone and Wanda turned to him.

His green eyes searched her pink eyes as if trying to grasp at an understanding. He seemed confused but at the same time knowing and Wanda wasn't sure how he pulled that look off so well.

"You shouldn't think so much," he told her in a worried voice. "You might get lost in your thoughts one day and never come back and I'd miss you a whole lot."

Wanda blinked...feeling at first confused and then comforted, she smiled, it was one of those moments when he made her feel so important.

"I want to keep you here on this ride," Cosmo said as he gently grabbed her hand, without hesitation. His eyes looked pleadingly into hers "And we can keep going around and around forever, just you and me, and we'll never get off."

Wanda felt tears in her eyes but she smiled at his innocence. He was so sweet.

"Cosmo...we can't stay on this ride for the rest of our lives," She told him.

"Yes we can," Cosmo said with an incredulous look on his face "We got out hands stamped, remember?"

"That may be true," Wanda admitted smiling inwardly at Cosmo response "But we really should get off"

Tears surfaced in Cosmos green eyes "But then we wouldn't be together."

Wanda looked over at him with slight concern, not anticipating Cosmos misinterpretation of her words.

"It doesn't mean we can't still be together pudd'n" Wanda told him with a reassuring grin "We can graduate together, I can help you study, you'll see"

Cosmo wished he could believe her, he wanted to believe her, but somehow he knew better. His grades were bad, he'd been held back more times than he could count, he had surrendered all thoughts about graduating long ago and he'd been perfectly fine with it.

That was before Wanda though, before she had smiled at him, before she had spoke to him, and before he had spilled food all over her at his waiter job then asked her out. She had said yes and everything after that seemed like a dream to him, he couldn't think of a reason why he had been happy before he knew Wanda. In fact, he didn't really care to remember anything before then either, only Wanda.

He had watched her pass her first three years there with great ease, and despite being so very happy and proud of her, he had somehow felt that he was losing more of her each time. Now his time was almost up and he was afraid that there was nothing he could do to keep Wanda with him. Cosmo hated this feeling inside him right now...he couldn't remember having felt so hopeless before.

Cosmo frowned.

"But I'm not smart like you Wanda, not even a little," he said. "I'm stupid, remember?"

Wanda jumped slightly when he said this, she wasn't use to hearing Cosmo put himself down in such a way. Yes, he had called himself dumb before and he had endured countless remarks from other students despite her disapproval, but she had never heard him sound so defeated,

"Cosmo don't say that about yourself," She scolded him, as she always did on those occasions.

"Sorry," he apologized still frowning. "But it's true. You deserve to graduate Wanda and you'll be the best godparent ever, I know you will. I can't do any of that stuff. I can't even clean my ears."

Wanda blinked then frowned, refusing to accept his answer.

"Cosmo...do you think I'm stupid?" She asked him in a blunt very monotone voice.

Cosmo's eyes widened and being unable to speak after being asked such a question he just shook his head vigorously. Wanda was the smartest person in the whole world.

"Well then, do you think I'd waste my time helping you study if I wasn't sure you could pass?" she asked, "Or if I didn't really believe in you?"

Cosmo looked thoughtful "I guess not," he said

"Exactly. All you need to do is focus," Wanda told him with a hopeful smile "Please Cosmo...will you do it for me?"

Cosmo smiled...it would be hard work but Wanda was worth it.

"I'd do anything for you Wanda," he said in eagerness and pausing for a moment he added "Even study."

Wanda grinned with relief and happiness.

"But I'll get study breaks, right?" Cosmo asked as an after thought.

Wanda laughed some. "Yep...but only if you promise to work hard."

"I promise," he replied. "With your help I can do anything."

Wanda blushed.

"If you work extra hard I promise to _personally_ reward you." Wanda told him with a suggestive grin.

Cosmo eyes widened, "You mean with pudding?!" he asked.

"Well...I was thinking of something a little different" Wanda replied as she leaned in and kissed Cosmo on the lips.

Cosmo grinned dreamily but then perked up in excitement.

"Well what are we waiting for, Lets get to work!" he exclaimed

Wanda giggled. "Cosmo, The ride isn't over yet."

Cosmo blinked.

"Oh yeah," he said smiling.

Wanda shook her head and also smiled as the ride started moving again, almost like it had stopped just for them.

"Wanda?" Cosmo asked looking over at her.

"Yes Cosmo?" She asked with content smile on her face as she looked up into the sky.

"Can we ride again?" He asked in a softer tone. "Just one more time."

Wanda sighed "I'd like that," she said, and then she leaned over, kissed his cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder. Cosmo pulled his arm around her, the action no longer seeming awkward and shy, and he let his cheek brush against her soft pink hair.

He loved her hair...he loved everything about Wanda. He woke up every morning thinking about her, he dreamed of her every night when he was asleep, he wanted every moment with Wanda to last forever, and when he wasn't with her he wished he was.

The wheel continued going around, and sitting there with Wanda, Cosmo wished that life could always be like that too. Always the same...always him and Wanda, but he knew that once they got off things were going to change. Cosmo only knew one thing for sure; that no matter where Wanda went, or what she did, he wanted to be along for the ride.

"Wanda?" Cosmo asked his voice in a whisper.

"Yes Cosmo?" She asked just as softly.

Cosmo felt his stomach tighten and his palms began to sweat. Wanda tilted her head up to look at him.

"Cosmo?" She asked with slight concern.

He looked into her eyes and felt himself go numb "W..Wanda...I..,"

Cosmo swallowed, "Wanda I...I think I'm gonna be sick again."

Wanda looked panicked for a moment as she pulled away and poofed up a bucket. Cosmo grabbed it eagerly and leaning forward he began to vomit. He felt Wanda's hand rub his back soothingly, her voice whispering that it was okay and he forced himself to sit back up and look over at her.

"Better?" Wanda asked.

"That depends," Cosmo replied with a weak smile, hoping not to get sick again. "Would you be with me forever?"

Wanda smiled. "Of course," She told him. "I already told you I.."

"I mean forever forever," Cosmo continued, "Like always forever."

Wanda blinked and gave her boyfriend a questioning look.

Cosmo looked back up at her, his eyes praying for her eyes to understand the question he was trying to ask. Wanda's expression faded from confusion and took on a soft observing gaze. Pink eyes starring into Green, cheeks' tinting red, and everything was understood...

"I'll be a good Husband, Wanda. I promise."

* * *

**I keep coming back and fixing and adding stuff to this...but I'm positive I'm done now. Yep**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
